it tasted like chocolate
by Wintersia
Summary: Did he wish there would be no distance between their lips in the first place? — Levi/Mikasa. For Pocky Day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Hajime Isayama does.**

**Warning: AU. OOC. very quick drabble. crappy. i'm so sorry :' but enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

It all began when they gathered in his apartment for celebrating his promotion of becoming the head of new division. Or more like asking for his treat. But he still welcomed the sudden invasion, he just thought that nothing's wrong for having drink with his co-workers sometimes. They were always full of surprises, he knew that.

And randomness, yes.

It was all thanks to Connie for his oh-so-ever brilliant idea for choosing the Pocky game to play.

"Childish. I'm not in."

"We're just trying to play something different than usual! And you can't run away because you're the main character tonight!"

_Damn brats. I swore i'm gonna make them pay someday for inappropriately forcing their superior to sit down and deal with stupid, childish game._

They used the spinning bottle for deciding whom they might be paired with in the game. Eren took the bottle first and he freaked out when the bottle stopped right in front of Jean Kirschtein.

"For crying out loud, Eren, I'm not gonna do it with you."

"Like hell i'm gonna."

"Hey! No backing out, you two!"

Levi stared at the bickering duo in front of him with no interests while the others were cheering Eren and Jean to keep going on the game. Too late for him to notice that there was one more person that did observe with not much words blurted out.

"Wanna take Jean's place, Mikasa?"

Hearing her name being called out made the girl shifted her cold gaze to meet his. As stoic as ever, she replied, "I don't get it."

_Here we go again._

The group was burst in laughter when Jean took the pocky all by himself, much to Eren's relief. Now it's Sasha's turn to try. And looks like the luck had chosen Sasha because the bottle stopped right—strangely—in front of her, making she took the pocky all by herself. If Connie didn't stop her, she would have took all boxes already.

Levi stole a glance at Mikasa, and received the same cold gaze she had usually given to him. But he thought it was cute, and he smirked, now he's got something in his mind.

"I wonder if you will get me as your partner," He said with calm, teasing tone to the black-haired girl. She only looked him from the corner of her eye and replied, "That's not going to happen."

Oh how he loved teasing her.

It's Historia's turn who got Armin as her partner and accidentally they ended up kissing, making the whole group cheered out loud, and the two of them just blushed madly.

Now it's Mikasa's turn.

She spun the bottle. The movement was fast at first, but soon the speed had decreased. Levi couldn't help but smirk and Mikasa hated him for that.

_Please make it Eren or at least anyone but him._

The bottle's movement got slower and slower, until it finally landed.

On Eren

_Thank goodness._

_—_before the bottle reached its final landing right in front of Levi.

_WHAT._

He didn't know if his words were sort of magic.

Oh if only she could do something to stop that man from grinning like he just won a lottery or something.

He was not afraid of challenges, especially when it involved the young Ackerman who stood right in front of him and shot a death glare as if she wished it could make a hole in his face.

"Oi brat, why so clumsy?"

Seriously, why did she think too much over such small things? This is just game, anyway.

Did she look so frustrated because her partner had to be him instead of Eren?

Ouch. Like that didn't hurt.

"Open your damn mouth, Mikasa."

She remained silent—so did everyone, but they were afraid to speak, as the tension grew heavier between Levi and Mikasa. He picked the chocolate-flavored pocky and forced to place it on Mikasa's mouth before she spent all of his patience, and then he bit the other side of it.

_Thump. Thump. _

_Dammit._

A tiny shades of red appeared on her beautiful face when his face got closer and closer with hers. God, she hadn't ever looked at him from this close. And don't know why it made her so nervous.

In the other side, Levi admitted it, he was a little bit nervous too. From here, he could see clearly her beautiful obsidian, pale cheek with tiny blush on it, and her lips, God he wondered how did they taste like.

He could also smell her scent of sweets and raspberry.

_Dammit._

Suddenly she was afraid if he could hear her heartbeat.

How did it take so long for one of them to give up? The pocky just got shorter and shorter, and the distance between their lips was just some inches away.

Wait. Did Levi wish there would be no distance in the first place?

_Screw everything_, he thought.

Mikasa was just ready to give up when she felt Levi quickened his bite on the pocky they had shared. Her eyes widened when the very last piece of the pocky had gone into Levi's mouth.

And she could feel Levi's lips brushed hers softly.

* * *

"I wonder what did he focus at—the pocky or her lips?"

"Probably the second one."

"I can't believe that."

"Jealous, Eren?"

"Nah."

"Too bad their kiss didn't last a little bit longer."

"…"

"… Sorry, Jean. No need to glare."

* * *

** end**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Happy Pocky Day! (11/11) ~**

i don't even know what to say about this, hiksu. but **thank you so much for reading**, your reviews are highly appreciated. if there are mistakes don't hesitate to tell me, and i don't reject constructive criticisms. again, thanks and happy pocky day to all of you. anyway, which flavor do you like the most? :D


End file.
